Total Drama ReReloaded!
by nurturing
Summary: 8 new contestants and 7 old ones take part in yet another season of Total Drama around the world. Submit you character. Look inside for details.
1. The Form And Returning Contestants

**Note: **I removed my old story because of the new events that took place in TDWT(my fanfic was based on that of past attitudes and relationships). Sorry to the reviewers and fans. Now I've decided to have some newcomers as well and leave out some old ones.

****

******Okay! I'm looking for 8 characters: 4 boys and 4 girls. **

* * *

The returning contestants are:

****

_Duncan_

_Bridgette_

_Lindsay_

_Cody_

_Ezekiel_

_Harold_

_Heather_

* * *

Send in your character. Below is the form to fill out:

****

****

PRIMARY DATA:-

Name(Full name desired but not necessary):

Age(16 to 17):

Birthday:

Allergies:

Stereotype(Should Not Match To That Of Any Returning Contestant):

About(Detailed):

APPEARANCE:-

Eyes:

Hair:

Skin Colour:

Any Particular Details; Features, Race, Dye, Make-Up, etc.(Not Necessary):

Normal Attire:

Nightwear:

Bathing Suit:

Any Preference In Clothes, Shoes, etc.(Not Necessary):

PERSONALITY:-

Nature And Type Of Person:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobby Or Hobbies(Not Necessary):

Fear(s)(Not Necessary):

Talent(s)(Not Necessary):

* * *

**Send in your character. Remember! The stereotype shouldn't match with that of any of the returning contestants. Ciao!**


	2. Notice!

**Note: **Sorry, this is just a notice.

* * *

Keep sending in your character(s) people! I need more submissions to decide. If you have an account, keep checking your mail too; you might get a message for me.

I've selected some characters but I need more. Keep on sending.

And I've decided to switch the location of the challenges from Camp Wawanakwa to all around the world! Another remake of Total Drama World Tour. Hope that gets you excited enough to submit!

**VERY IMPORTANT: **I **strongly **emphasized on this before and I'm doing it again; do _**NOT **_submit a stereotype matching that of a returning contestants. They are: _Duncan, Bridgette, Lindsay, Cody, Ezekiel, Harold and Heather. _And don't combine two completely different stereotypes. Remember, Total Drama is _supposed _to be _**stereotypical**_ so don't make stuff like an athletic or combat efficient nerd/geek/bookworm or a popular/easy-going know-it-all.

Also, try to go with the Total Drama tradition and don't involve serious connonations of disability or too much special reference to religion.

* * *

Hurry up and submit!^_^

Nurturing


	3. The Final Notice

**Note: **A final request for more characters.

* * *

Okay! I've been sent thousands of girls! Now would someone send me a guy? I need some guys people! No more girls!

Stereotype must not match returning contestant, blah, blah, blah, send your character.

**The returning contestants are:**

_**Duncan**_

_**Bridgette**_

_**Lindsay**_

_**Cody**_

_**Ezekiel**_

_**Harold**_

_**Heather**_

* * *

Hurry up and send! Guys only!

Nurturing


	4. Ep1, Pt1: Here We Go!

**Summary: **Seven original Total Drama contestants are once more dragged into the fray that is Total Drama and forced to compete all around the world along with some new faces. Follow Alice, Allan, Blake, Brianna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Fumiko, Harold, Heather, James, Lindsay, Shann, Tonia and Zakk as they travel all around the world to exotic locations, taking part in challenges that will put their strength and abilities to the test as they attempt to win one million dollars, on TOTAL, DRAMA, RE-RELOADED!

**Pairings: **All pairings will be the canon at the start, but may be broken up and/or new ones may be formed. The pairings currently are **Bridgette/Geoff, Duncan/Gwen, and Lindsay/Tyler. **Others may be worked on.

**Warning(s): **Chris, drama, idiocy, drama, life-threatening challenges performed by non-existent, animated teens written about, drama and lots of **DRAMA!**

**

* * *

**

Returning Contestants:

Duncan – _The Delinquent_

Bridgette – _The Surfer Girl_

Lindsay – _The Dumb Princess_

Cody – _The Geek_

Harold - _The Dork_

Ezekiel – _The Homeschooled Guy_

Heather – _The Queen Bee_

**The Newbies:**

Allan – _The Sweet Hothead (made by AG311)_

Zakk –_ The Rocker (made By Another Dead Hero)_

Alice – _The Cute Devil (made by FresianFire)_

Shann – _The Overactive Freethinker (made by TDI 4 Ever)_

James – _The Soulful Heartthrob (made by mythologyrulz)_

Brianna – _The Mean Artist_ (_made by_ _xXTechnoWaffleXx)_

Blake – _The Creepy Stalker (made by __Maz15luvemo)_

Tonia – _The Flirt (made by_ _El' Caliente)_

? -_ ?_

**

* * *

**

Location: _Saudi Arabia_

**Summary: **_Seven of the original contestants and eight newbies are brought to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, where they are introduced to its fine facilities and then flown to the hottest country in Asia, Saudi Arabia. Watch them try to cross the desert under a buhmillion degrees and dogde all the venomous snakes and scorpions to arrive safely at an oasis and form the seasons' teams._

**RIGHT HERE, ON TOTAL… DRAMA… RE-RELOADED!**

* * *

Blaineley stood in front of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet at the abandoned airport with a displeased looking Chris beside her.

"Hello to the viewing world and all fans of Total Drama!" Blaineley started "I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran-"

"Don't you mean Mildred?" Chris muttered spitefully, prompting Blaineley to send him a small glare before turning back to the camera and continuing.

"And I'm the new co-host of Total Drama along with Chris MacLean" she smiled while Chris looked agitated.

"Seven of your original favorites and eight new ones will take part in challenges around the world for the chance to win ONE. MILLION, DOLLARS!…" Blaineley said with raised arms "… putting themselves through deadly and embarrassing situations for your, and my, viewing pleasure!"

A bus suddenly arrived and violently came to a halt. The doors opened and Chef Hatchet stepped out in a stewardess costume.

"You do know there are male stewards too right?" Blaineley asked, looking strangely at Chef's outfit. He shrugged.

"I kinda like the freedom it provides…"

"Okaayyyy…"

"And here they are!" Chris spoke, interrupting and attempting to overcome his annoyance of sharing his position with Blaineley and prove himself as the better host "Seven of the original who will be taking part in this season!"

They came out one at a time in a single file, red backpacks hung on their shoulders. Blaineley started to introduce them in the order they came "Please welcome… Lindsay! Duncan! Bridgette! Heather! Harold! Cody! And Ezekiel!"

Each of them smiled at the camera as their names were called. Blaineley spoke with enthusiasm necessary for a TV show host.

"Well! Is everyone ready for another season of the sensation that is Total Drama?"

"NO!" all of them except Ezekiel replied simultaneously.

"I am…" Ezekiel said after a few moments of silence, but was ignored.

"I hate this!" Heather growled "I wanna go home!" Lindsay whined "Do we have to?" Cody complained.

"Yup!" Blaineley told them bluntly "It's all in the fine print!"

A chorus of groans erupted from the annoyed teens.

"Fine!" Heather bellowed and stepped forward towards the hosts and Chef "Where are the 'new losers' anyway?"

As if on cue, a bus arrived and two boys and a girl stepped out of it, wearing the same backpacks. Blaineley introduced them.

"Please welcome the first of our newbie's, Allan!"

"Hello there!" he introduced himself "Nice to meet you all"

Allan was Hispanic; he had tan skin, cyan blue eyes and short brown hair that had a little curl to them. He wore a grey, V-neck shit with short sleeves and a big blue 'A' in the middle as well as black pants with black and red shoes.

Bridgette, Lindsay and Cody waved, though Lindsay seemed to be waving most enthusiastically.

"Hi Alejandro!" she cheerfully greeted him, getting his name wrong. Allan suddenly tensed up before letting out what seemed to be a forced laugh.

"Um, my name's Allan…" he replied calmly but his words seemed to have a little roughness in them.

"Really? Last time I remember your name was Alejandro!" Lindsay was now obviously confusing Allan for Alejandro, which served to infuriate him more, though he masked it with another forced laugh, but with more difficulty this time on.

"Um Lindsay, dear, that was someone else, another contestant, I'm a newbie, Allan" he replied with more of an edge this time.

"Really? Hmm, you sure do look like Alejandro…"

Allan was now really losing his patience. He actually started to bawl as the others, minus Lindsay who was too dimwitted to realize, looked shocked. However he managed to calm himself at the last second.

"Maybe because we're both Hispanic…"

"Oh! Okay!" blonde replied cheerfully, now thankfully satisfied. Allan let out a sigh, releasing his anger as Blaineley decided to introduce the other two.

"Alright! Now let's welcome our next entry, Zakk!"

Zakk was very white, had hazel eyes and scruffy black hair. He wasn't bad looking and adorned earrings, eyebrow rings and a scruffy beard. He wore a black and red hoodie over a sleeveless white shirt and black baggy pants with black boots.

"Hey there!" he greeted in a friendly and attractive voice. Duncan was immediately taken by his piercings.

"Hey! Nice earrings!"

"Thanks! I like yours too!"

Duncan smiled and knew they would get along.

"And our third entry, Alice!" all of the contestants turned to Alice and immediately were shocked by her cuteness.

Alice looked extremely young (almost 10) for someone to be participating in Total Drama, though the cast was pretty much sure that even Chris wouldn't allow someone so young to participate. She was dressed in what appeared to be the Japanese Sweet Lolita style fashion; she wore a knee long pink and white dress over a white blouse, a pink headdress, knee high white socks and pink platform shoes.

"Hello! I'm Alice and I look forward to competing with you this season…" the girl spoke in a very childish voice and he cast started to doubt whether Chris had indeed let a ten year old join the competition.

"Um, I thought you were sixteen?" Blaineley asked curiously and then turned to Chris "You didn't-"

"No! GOSH! Do you really think I could do something like that?"

Everyone remained silent with expressions that said 'DUH!'

"Okay I could, but I didn't…" he admitted "She's sixteen"

"Is there a problem?" asked Alice innocently, blinking her big eyes.

"No! Not at all!" Blaineley found even herself falling for her cuteness "Welcome to Total Drama!"

"Thank you" and with that she gave a small chuckle with the most adorable smile and shut her eyes, mimicking an innocent child from some cartoon or something.

"Aww!" was what came out of everybody's mouths simultaneously… well except for Heather's. She refused to let herself get all soft at the girls' adorableness.

"Wow, she looks like a really sweet girl…" Harold talked to Cody

"Yeah! But ya know what?" Ezekiel joined in the conversation "I think she'd look better in a hoodie… preferably light blue, with knee high shorts, sandals and a pony tail eh!"

His face suddenly turned dreamy and as he stared at the surfer girls' back.

Harold and Cody looked at each other and then at Bridgette who had her back to them; the homeschool's description seemed vaguely similar to her…

All of the originals walked up to the three newbies to get properly acquainted with Heather being at the very end.

"Hey! I'm Bridgette" Bridgette introduced herself to Alice as she greeted her with Lindsay.

'Pleasure to meet you…" Alice replied with another eyes-closed-smile and small chuckle which prompted the two to coo again. Heather, however, merely rolled her eyes.

"Hey there!" Zakk approached Lindsay "I'm Zakk"

"Hi!" the dumb hottie chirped "I'm Lindsay!"

"I know"

"Really?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Lindsay was quite charmed as he gave her a handsome grin.

"You've been here 2 minutes and you're already flirting I see" Duncan spoke approaching him and he turned to look back with a small smile "I like you!"

"Same here bra" the two exchanged a fist bump.

Another bus pulled up and out stepped two more girls, again with the same backpacks.

"Here are-"Chris attempted to introduce them but Blaineley quickly cut him off.

"Here are our next two newbies; please welcome" she introduced the girls as Chris glared at her "Shann!" she motioned for the one standing closer and a little to the left "And Tonia!" she then motioned towards the girl further back and to the right.

"Hey!" Shann greeted.

"Hi boys!" Tonia spoke with a giggle.

Shann was black with dark grey eyes and brown hair tied into braids. She wore quite unusual clothing; she wore a pink baseball cap with a white 'B' on it with a pair of headphones barely hanging on and attached to a wire that lead into one of the thousands of pockets on her jeans. She also wore black running shoes and a sleeveless red jacket with a 'B' on it like on her cap, but in gold. She also wore an orange and white checkered scarf around her neck and, strangely, had orange arm warmers tied to her arms.

Tonia was incredibly attractive, almost giving Lindsay competition in the looks department, with a fair complexion, sparkling grey eyes and light blond hair with bangs on either side of her head, the tips dyed with a tint of pink. She worked hard to look this good.

Heather was quick to criticize Shann's quirky style of clothing.

"Nice outfit!" she said sarcastically "I've seen goths dressed better than you…"

Shann made a face and lashed back "Well at least my mum and dad don't think there's something wrong with my head!"

Heather was taken aback by this comment as everyone laughed hysterically. She glared at her before scoffing.

Cody, Harold and Ezekiel meanwhile, had been staring at Tonia.

"Come now! Let's not fight!" Tonia stepped up, attempting to give a posture that made her look hot. She didn't really care about the fight but just wanted the spotlight to try and get the attention of all the boys on her. It worked.

"Good idea hottie!" Duncan couldn't resist and Bridgete gave him a friendly glare "I don't think Gwen would appreciate you flirting with another girl behind her back" Duncan gave a grin "As long as you don't tell her, I think everything will be alright..." he joked and Bridgette gave a small chuckle "We're on TV, she'll know even if no one tells her" Duncan faked annoyance "Aw man!"

"Nice eyes by the way…" Zakk proceeded to flirt with Tonia as well.

"You're not so bad yourself hotstuff" she replied flirtatiously, giving him a wink.

Another bus came to a halt and out stepped the final three contestants with their backpacks.

"Please welcome James, Blake and Brianna!"

James was quite good looking, with green eyes and messy black hair. It reminded some of Trent, except James was much more attractive. He wore a white T-shirt. Over it, he wore a blue and white checkered, button up shirt left open. He had a pair of jeans and blue and white running shoes to go with them.

Blake looked quite unexpectedly creepy. With deathly pale skin and spiky hair with fringes that covered the left side of his face, he had emo written all over him. He supported a dark green T-shirt over which her wore a leather jacket with the collar up. He also wore black, baggy jeans and skate shoes. His clothes only supported in giving people goose bumps.

Brianna sported green emerald eyes and long wavy brown hair. She wore a red and black checkered T-shirt and faded black jeans with a pair of running shoes, despite her lack of sporting activities.

"Hey everyone" James greeted, giving a winning smile. Tonia and Lindsay immediately latched onto him.

"Hi! I'm Lindsay!"

"And I'm Tonia! I think us hotties are gonna get along very well together" she batted her eyelashes.

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the introductions!" Chris interrupted "We've wasted enough time!"

Suddenly, another bus pulled up; quite strange considering all the contestants had already arrived.

"I though we had everyone" Blaineley said, turning to Chef with Chris. Chef shrugged in response.

The doors opened and a girl stepped out, absorbed in her passport. She looked Asian and had long black hair with brown eyes. She wore and oversized T-shirt with 'Happy! Happy! Happy!' written on it in pink and a pair of ordinary white shoes. Just looking at her gave the impression that she was a complete girly girl. A tan satchel hung across her chest, resting on her waist.

"Hey, is this the flight to…" she paused as she raised her head an her eyes widened when she saw who they were "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Bridgette, Lindsay and Duncan covered their ears as she let out a huge squeal.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! CHRIS, CHEF, BLAINELEY AND THE TOTAL DRAMA CAST!"

She immediately rushed to the originals, with Bridgette and Lindsay her first targets.

"OH MY GOD! BRIDGETTE! I LOVE YOU! LINDSAY! YOU'RE A FAVOURITE! AAAHH!"

She rushed to Duncan and Harold.

"OH MY GOSH! DUNCAN! AND HAROLD TOO!"

She proceeded to pop up behind Cody and Ezekiel. Startling them as she put her hands around their shoulders.

"CODY AND EZEKIEL! I COULD JUST DIE! AAAAAHHH!"

"I thought this was an abandoned airport…" Blaineley tapped her foot, looking at Chris for and answer.

"Don't look at me! I think she got the wrong airport"

Fumiko then turned to the remaining contestants, only to find new faces.

"Um, who are you?"

"We're the new contestants taking part this season…" Allan, though somewhat unnerved by her personality, politely introduced themselves to the girl before covering his ears as she let out another huge squeal.

"! NEW ENTRIES? YOU'RE TAKING NEW ENTRIES THIS SEASON? THAT MEANS I CAN ENTER!" she screeched and immediately lunged at Chris, tugging at his shirt almost enough to rip it "CAN I? CAN I? CAN I PLEASE?"

"Nope…" Blaineley conveniently interrupted, shoving the girl away by her face from a messy Chris "All entries are already filled, Chef!" Chef hauled her over his shoulder at headed back over to the bus "Bye bye!"

"No wait!" Fumiko cried out but was ignored as Chef tossed her into the bus and talked to the blond intern driving it.

"To the un-abandoned airport!"

He nodded before closing the doors to the bus and driving off.

"Wow…" Heather spoke as everyone stared after the departing bus "She gives Sierra competition…"

"Yeah…"Blaineley spoke "So lets get this started before any more surprises pop up" Chris quickly decided to take control, stepping in front of her and looking at the camera as she looked annoyed.

"Time to take off! Right here on TOTAL… DRAMA… RE-RELOADED!"

* * *

Sorry I took so long; tests suddenly came up and I had to get them out of the way first. Get ready for the first challenge in the next chapter!


	5. Ep1, Pt2:An Old Meaning For The Word Hot

**Summary: **Seven original Total Drama contestants are once more dragged into the fray that is Total Drama and forced to compete all around the world along with some new faces. Follow Alice, Allan, Blake, Brianna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Fumiko, Harold, Heather, James, Lindsay, Shann, Tonia and Zakk as they travel all around the world to exotic locations, taking part in challenges that will put their strength and abilities to the test as they attempt to win one million dollars, on TOTAL, DRAMA, RE-RELOADED!

**Pairings: **All pairings will be the canon at the start, but may be broken up and/or new ones may be formed. The pairings currently are **Bridgette/Geoff, Duncan/Gwen, and Lindsay/Tyler. **Others may be worked on.

**Warning(s): **Chris, drama, idiocy, drama, life-threatening challenges performed by non-existent, animated teens written about, drama and lots of **DRAMA!**

* * *

**Returning Contestants:**

Duncan – _The Delinquent_

Bridgette – _The Surfer Girl_

Lindsay – _The Dumb Princess_

Cody – _The Geek_

Harold - _The Dork_

Ezekiel – _The Homeschooled Guy_

Heather – _The Queen Bee_

**The Newbies:**

Allan – _The Sweet Hothead (made by AG311)_

Zakk –_ The Rocker (made By Another Dead Hero)_

Alice – _The Cute Devil (made by FresianFire)_

Shann – _The Overactive Freethinker (made by TDI 4 Ever)_

James – _The Soulful Heartthrob (made by mythologyrulz)_

Brianna – _The Mean Artist_ (_made by_ _xXTechnoWaffleXx)_

Blake – _The Creepy Stalker (made by __Maz15luvemo)_

Tonia – _The Flirt (made by_ _El' Caliente)_

? -_ ?_

* * *

**Location: _Saudi Arabia_**

**Summary: **_Seven of the original contestants and eight newbies are brought to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, where they are introduced to its fine facilities and then flown to the hottest country in Asia, Saudi Arabia. Watch them try to cross the desert under a buhmillion degrees and dogde all the venomous snakes and scorpions to arrive safely at an oasis and form the seasons' teams._

**RIGHT HERE, ON TOTAL… DRAMA… RE-RELOADED!**

* * *

The planes' engines started up and it slowly started to move forward before accelerating and taking off into the sky.

Ezekiel gave a relaxed sigh as he looked at the airport that was slowly falling out of sight.

"I made it this time, eh?"

* * *

Blaineley and Chris introduced all the facilities to the new and returning contestants. Nothing seemed to have changed.

They were first shown to the first-class section. It had comfortable leather seats, catering airline stewards, air-conditioning and even a bar.

"The winners of the days' challenge will stay here and are free to move about the plane…" Chris informed the contestants.

* * *

They were then shown to the economy class section of the plane. It had two benches attached to the walls on the right and left side with a few scrappy looking seatbelts attached.

"The losers must spend the night here and are forbidden from entering first class" Blaineley informed the cast, "even at the request of the winners…" she added smiling "a new rule I made…"

Lindsay, Bridgette and Zakk looked at her sadly.

* * *

They were then shown to the place where the barf bag ceremony took place. It had a bleacher, a podium, a wrack lined with parachutes and a red carpet that led to an open door off the airplane.

"Here is where the **barf bag ceremony** will take place…" Chris spoke "This is where the losing team or all the contestants will take part in a **dramatic **elimination ceremony where they will vote for whom they want out…" he paused before continuing "all but who has the most votes will receive **barf bags full of airline issue peanuts**, and the one not to receive one gets five seconds to strap on a parachute before he has to take the **Drop of Shame **to **Helipad of Losers**, from where he will be flown out of the competition"

Allan, Brianna, Tonia and Ezekiel peered down the drop of shame. Ezekiel and Tonia simultaneously gulped while Brianna gave a sigh.

"My my! How thoroughly dramatic…" she spoke in a sarcastic tone while raising an eyebrow.

Unlike last time, Ezekiel made no effort to remind Chris of his peanut allergy…

The contestants finally arrived in what seemed to be a neutral area with two tables and chairs. Lindsay and Bridgette sat to the left of the first table with Zakk across them and Duncan standing beside them. Shann sat on the floor, leaning on the leg of the front table with Tonia to her left. Heather and Alice sat at the front of the second table, their backs to Bridgette and Lindsay's backs. Brianna sat cross-legged on the floor beside the second table with Blake seated by her on the floor as well. Allan and James stood at the very back together while in front of them, Cody and Harold sat on the second table, facing Heather and Alice.

"Alright everyone, remain seated…" Blaineley told the cast "We should be landing in Saudi Arabia in a couple of hours"

Lindsay gasped "Yay! I can get a tan within seconds!" Tonia remarked smiling "I don't need to get a tan, my skin's already a lovely shade, isn't it James?" she winked at the heartthrob.

"Um, yeah sure!" James replied, giving a nervous smile, and stretched his collar.

"Going for the flirt…" Brianna spoke sarcastically, believing James to be falling for Tonia "Didn't see that one coming…"

"I think you're prettier…" a chilling voice said from behind her and she froze before slowly turning to find Blake very close and staring hard at her, causing her to immediately move back "Gah!"

"Ugh!" I think I need to use the confessional…" Heather spoke, getting up and moving towards the bathroom confessional. Tired of listening to everyone "Same place right?" she asked Blaineley and Chris.

"Yup!" Blaineley confirmed her statement "And the Cockpit Confessionals' open too…"

"Thanks" with that, Heather walked off.

**

* * *

Confessional Cam – (BathroomConfessional)**

**Heather – **What a bunch of losers!/_she looks incredibly annoyed and angry/_Another season with a bunch of total freaks! I could try to be nice and play fair, since I'm now considered a 'hero' for taking down Alejandro but where's the fun in that?_/crosses her arms and gives a menacing smile/ _

**Brianna – **Stuck on a plane that will fly me to who knows where and challenge me not to break a bone…_/looks annoyed and unimpressed/_This should be fun…_/says sarcastically/_

**End of Confessional.**

* * *

The plane landed so hard that everyone inside was thrown off balance and scattered around. Chef thencame and guided them all through the doors and the contestants followed in a single file before realizing there were no stairs to lead down. Screaming, they all landed in a heap over one another in lots of sand.

Blaineley and Chris approached the contestants.

"Welcome to Saudi Arabia!" Chris introduced them to their new location.

"Is it really like a buhmillion degrees hot here or is it just me?" Shann asked, fanning herself and feeling twice the heat because of her heavy and hot clothing.

"Yeah!" Lindsay agreed "And the humidity's killing my hair!"

"Well I'm already so hot I can't really feel it" Tonia just had to use the situation to imply her attractiveness and latched onto James' left arm "What do you think James?"

"Um, sure… heh heh…" James spoke somewhat nervous and attempting to pull away but she held him in a vice grip.

"Oh sure! Stick to him like a fly and flypaper in the middle of one of the hottest places in the world, and in its desert no less…" Brianna was quick to challenge her haughtiness.

"You're just jealous because James likes me and not you!" Tonia replied critically.

"Oh yes! Of course! Why wouldn't I be from someone who needs to put on 10 pounds of make-up just so she can show her face to people?"

"GASP! How dare you! I can't believe you're so jealous of me!"

"Why would I be jealous of someone who acts like a total **/censored/!**"

Everyone gasped. That did it! Tonia lunged at her and the two started a catfight. Duncan chuckled.

"Nice!"

"Alright! That's enough!" Chris stopped their fighting "As much as I would love to see all of you tear each other apart, we need to get on wit this challenge; actually brings in more ratings than catfights, would've thought?" he chuckled "But what can you expect when I'm the one making and hosting the challenges…"

"Don't you mean we?" Blaineley corrected.

"Whatever" Chris undermine Blaineleys' comment, earning him a glare "Okay! Here's the challenge! Each of you must cross the desert and find an oasis where you will be divided into team and your next challenge will begin"

"Everyone line up at the starting line" Blaineley told the cast.

Everyone stood in front of the starting line. Alice suddenly started to weep. Bridgette, who was standing next to her left, immediately turned to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried why she could possibly be crying.

"I'm afraid to go all alone in this huge desert…" Alice replied in the most innocent voice one could ever hear.

"Then why don't we go together?"

"Yeah!" Lindsay spoke from Alice's right "Let's all go together!"

"I'd be happy to accompany a group of cute girls like you" Zakk came in from behind Lindsay.

"Aww thanks Zane! You're the super nicest person I've ever met!"

Zakk merely ignored how she got her name wrong and chuckled. Duncan was about to offer to go with his new friend when Heather snatched him by the shoulder.

"Complete this challenge with me…" she whispered into his ear. He pulled away from her, not wanting to form any alliance with you.

"Why would I work with you?"

"Because if you don't, these newbies are gonna work together and take us out one by one…"

Duncan thought about it and decided she could have possibly been right.

"Alright"

"Great!"

"Can I come too…" a voice, softly but very eerily, asked from behind Heather. They looked back to see Blake very close and staring right at them with dead-looking eyes.

"Ack!" Heather sprung right into Duncan's arms. Realizing that after a few seconds, she pushed him away before turning to Blake "NO! FIND SOMEONE ELSE, GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE WEIRD GOTH GIRLS' BRO!"

"Wanna get lost me James?" Tonia asked her (current) object of seduction.

"Um…"

"Why don't you leave him alone or are you really as dumb as Lindsay not to realize he doesn't want you" Brianna harshly responded to Tonia's unnerving flirting.

"Back off, jealous jerk face!"

"You're the one who needs to back off, you tanorexic bimbo!"

"LADIES ENOUGH!" Allan exploded, scaring both girls "CAN WE JUST GET THRUGH THIS CHALLENGE WITHOUT BLOWING OUR TOP?"

It sounded really ironic considering how he himself was acting…

"Care to partner up with us sweet maiden?" Harold asked to team up with him and Cody while bowing cheesily at Shann.

"Love to, but only if you and short stuff can keep up!"

Blaineley started to begin the race.

"Alright contestants! Prepare yourselves! On your marks!"

"Get set!"

"Hey! Wait a minute! What about me eh?" Ezekiel interrupted, speaking aloud to everyone but no one even turned to look at him "Who do I team up with?"

"GO!"

Everyone except Ezekiel raced off. The homeschool looked to and fro before hurrying up after the others.

"And there off!" Blaineley said, watching them run off while shielding the sun from her eyes "Who will reach the oasis first?

"And who will end up losing and going home?" Chris joined her "Don't go anywhere 'cause we'll be right back!"

* * *

**Was waiting everyone who got in to review before this came out but it got waaaaaaaaaaay too late! Apology to those who did review. Hope I hear from the rest soon. Review!^_^**


	6. Ep1, Pt3: Let the Drama BEGIN!

**Summary:**Seven original Total Drama contestants are once more dragged into the fray that is Total Drama and forced to compete all around the world along with some new faces. Follow Alice, Allan, Blake, Brianna, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Ezekiel, Fumiko, Harold, Heather, James, Lindsay, Shann, Tonia and Zakk as they travel all around the world to exotic locations, taking part in challenges that will put their strength and abilities to the test as they attempt to win one million dollars, on TOTAL, DRAMA, RE-RELOADED!

**Pairings:**All pairings will be the canon at the start, but may be broken up and/or new ones may be formed. The pairings currently are **Bridgette/Geoff, Duncan/Gwen, and Lindsay/Tyler.**Others may be worked on.

**Warning(s):**Chris, drama, idiocy, drama, life-threatening challenges performed by non-existent, animated teens written about, drama and lots of **DRAMA!**

* * *

**Returning Contestants:**

Duncan – _The Delinquent_

Bridgette – _The Surfer Girl_

Lindsay – _The Dumb Princess_

Cody – _The Geek_

Harold - _The Dork_

Ezekiel – _The Homeschooled Guy_

Heather – _The Queen Bee_

**The Newbies:**

Allan – _The Sweet Hothead (made by AG311)_

Zakk –_The Rocker (made By Another Dead Hero)_

Alice – _The Cute Devil (made by FresianFire)_

Shann – _The Overactive Freethinker (made by TDI 4 Ever)_

James – _The Soulful Heartthrob (made by mythologyrulz)_

Brianna – _The Mean Artist_ (_made by_ _xXTechnoWaffleXx)_

Blake – _The Creepy Stalker (made by__Maz15luvemo)_

Tonia – _The Flirt (made by_ _El' Caliente)_

? -_?_

* * *

_**Location: **__Saudi Arabia_

_**SummarY:**__ Seven of the original contestants and eight newbies are brought to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, where they are introduced to its fine facilities and then flown to the hottest country in Asia, Saudi Arabia. Watch them try to cross the desert under a buhmillion degrees and dogde all the venomous snakes and scorpions to arrive safely at an oasis and form the seasons' teams._

**RIGHT HERE, ON TOTAL… DRAMA… RE-RELOADED!**

* * *

Bridgette, Lindsay, Alice and Zakk found themselves in the lead.

"Keep a look out for any sign of vegetation" Bridgette told her companions "That's where the oasis should be…"

"But how far do we need to go?" Lindsay asked, distressed at having no direction or lead

"And which way?" Zakk added.

Bridgette responded "Let's just keep going forward, and keep a sharp lookout for plants or water…" The four continued to head deeper into the desert.

* * *

"Sigh!" Tonia let out a relaxed sigh as she clung to the heartthrob, who was quite literally sweating from no one knows; the heat, the flirting or both "Isn't this nice James?"

"Um…"

"Its a billion degrees hot out here and you're sticking to him like glue!" Brianna said, annoyed "Yup! He's happier than a kid in a candy store…"

Tossing a glare at her, Tonia ignored the sarcastic remark and continued to happily cling to him as James looked ceeped out. Allan sighed.

* * *

**Confession Cam (Washroom Cam):**

**Allan: **_/looks annoyed/ _Well I certainly have some friendly females in the group, why must people annoy me such, ARGH!_ /smacks forehead/_

**End of Confessional.**

* * *

In second place, Shann ran across the desert at top speed, only to come to a sudden halt when she realized her partners were not with her and started to look around.

"Where are they?"

She suddenly heard gasping and turned to find Cody and Harold struggling to breath and slowly coming her way.

"Where were you guys?" she demanded.

They tried to answer but couldn't while panting. After a few seconds Cody spoke.

"You're going too fast" he paused to catch his breath again as Harold pulled out his inhaler "I think it would be better if we went a little slow and more closely together…"

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Shann started walking beside them and succeeded in doing so only for perhaps half a minute before shouting "THIS IS SO BORING!"

* * *

**Confession Cam (Cockpit Cam):**

**Shann: **I didn't think I was gonna make it _/has an expression suggesting she went through a lot/ _the desert… it looked so big and free… I thought I was gonna implode something if I didn't run…

**End of Confessional.**

* * *

Lindsay panted heavily along with the rest of her group and gazed up at the sun. It looked fierce and she could practically see the heat waves emerging from it. As she turned to look forward again, she suddenly spotted… a swimming pool?

"Guys look! A pool!" she exclaimed joyously, pointing forward. The others looked but saw nothing, but Lindsay was under the spell of a mirage "Last one ins a model with no lip gloss!"

She dived headfirst into the sand and landed face first in it. It was then that she realized there was no swimming pool. As she raised her head, the first thing that came into view was a monster with eight eyes, a hideous mouth and a pair of snapping claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Lindsay screamed like there was no tomorrow and fled as fast as she could, running in an unknown direction, just to get away from the 'monster'.

"Lindsay! COME BACK!" Bridgette called out to her before she and Zakk gave chase. Alice looked at the little scorpion that had scared the hot airhead away.

"Ew!"

It looked back curiously at her. She responded by kicking sand at it and it scurried away. She gave one look in the direction which her 'friends' fled before ignoring the incident and heading on without them.

* * *

Duncan and Heather stopped to take a breather in front of a sand dune.

"Okay! I think we're almost there!" Heather spoke, elated to win and spoke haughtily "And why not, with my sense of direction..."

"You're so smart…"

Heather and Duncan stiffened and slowly turned to see Blake's head protruding from behind the sand dune.

"Gah!"

Both were freaked. Heather, however, quickly turned mad.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said you couldn't come with us!"

He suddenly (and very unexplainably) appeared behind her. Heather immediately noticed and turned around before gasping and backing off. Duncan could only smile at Heather getting pestered.

* * *

**Confession Cam (Washroom Cam):**

**Duncan: **_/smirking/_ I'm really starting to like this guy… _/chuckles/_

**Heather: **What a CREEP!_/looks angry/ _he's like my own Sierra!

**End of Confessional.**

* * *

"You're such a playgirl!"

"Better than being a jerk-face!"

Tonia and Brianna continued to argue. They almost forgot they were walking with two others, to busy trying to top the other. Allan sighed before latching onto James' hand and pulling him forward a bit faster.

James looked shocked "W-wait! What are you doing?"

Allan turned back to look at him. He looked tired and annoyed, as if he was keeping something inside of him. James' heartbeat increased.

"Come with me…"

James' eyes widened. Allan awaited his answer.

"But… But I-" James couldn't figure what to say "I-I just-"

"Come on! We can sneak off while their busy arguing…"

"But-I… I-I-I-"

"Dude! You wanna win this or not?"

"Wha-?"

"C'mon! Let's go already, before they notice us!"

"Oh! You-You meant…"

"Meant what?"

"Oh! Um!" James broke out a sweat "Um nothing, heh heh!"

Allan continued to stare at him curiously so he decided to stray from the topic.

"Um, sure lets go, but wouldn't it be mean to just leave them?"

"Dude, I really care for my friends too-" Allan tried to justify his actions "-but those two are just too annoying"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed James' hand and pulled him away from the bickering girls

* * *

"!"

Lindsay, still screaming, came to a halt in front of a tree and panted heavily.

"Lindsay!"

Bridgette and Zakk finally reached her. Lindsay looked terrified "That was soooooo scary!" she proceeded to look behind, to find a mall?

"GASP! Look guys! A mall!" she proceeded to run off towards it.

"Lindsay! Wait!" Bridgette called out to her but the blond was already to far away "Not again!" Zakk exclaimed as he and Bridgette gave chase. It was then that they noticed that they were observing the same thing as Lindsay.

"Hey, I think I'm having a mall mirage too…" Zakk spoke; confused he was having the same mirage as Lindsay.

"I think I do too…" Bridgette herself was very confused.

There confusion turned to shock as Lindsay disappeared behind the sliding entry doors. The two paused before cautiously entering as well and found themselves surrounded by various shoppers, all wearing traditional robes and clothing.

Lindsay stood at the front desk, behind which sat a woman wearing a long black robe that veiled her face. Despite only her eyes being visible, they were beautiful enough for Zakk to be attracted to her.

"Wow! That hottie shouldn't be hiding her bodacious-ness in that robe…"

Bridgette rolled her eyes "You're just like Duncan, punk-ish and playboys… but with a sweeter side" she said smiling before walking to Lindsay and the information desk, Zakk following.

Lindsay seemed to be signing an autograph and gave a cheery smile to the lady behind the desk.

"Oh thank you! You have no idea how big a fan I am of Total Drama!" the woman replied in a very soft and calm voice, though the excitement behind it was detectable.

"Well then, you'll be pleased to know that I'm the newest member of the cast" Zakk spoke flirtatiously "My names Zakk! What's yours?"

Bridgette interrupted "Um, excuse me but could you tell us where we may find an oasis nearby?" she asked the woman

"Yes…" the lady replied "Head east from were the sun drops at night…"

"Um, I don't get it?" Lindsay said, confused as she thoughtfully scratched her head.

"You're not alone on this one" Zakk said, also confused.

"East… from where the sun drops at night" Bridgette thoughtfully spoke to herself "I think I get it!"

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered while Zakk gave a triumphant smile.

"Thanks!" Bridgette thanked the woman before turning to Lindsay and Zakk "Let's go!"

The three left the mall, with Zakk supporting a huge grin.

"Man! She was so…so, secretive and mystical like!" he spoke, attracted to the air she gave off.

"Hmm, what I wonder is" Bridgette thought, suddenly noticing a very odd thing and spoke as Zakk and Lindsay turned their attention to her "How come there's a mall in the middle of the desert?"

The three turned around… only to find it gone! The whole mall! Gone!

The three were left wide eyed.

* * *

**Confession Cam (Washroom Cam):**

**Zakk: **_/looks petrified/ _That was... _/expression changes to incredibly surprised and happy/ _AWESOME! Scary, but AWESOME!

**End of Confessional.**

* * *

Alice sighed as she continued to cross the desert alone.

"Where is the oasis? I'm really thirsty and I want some strawberry sherbet!"

She dropped to her knees.

**

* * *

Confession Cam (Washroom Cam):**

**Alice: **You be sweet and this is the thanks you get! _/gives a pout/ _this is no way to treat a cutie like me!

**End of Confessional.**

* * *

Suddenly, a shadow casted over her. The cute girl's eyes widened and she gasped before swiftly turning around to find… Ezekiel?

"Hey!" the homeschooled kid greeted Alice "What're you doing here alone eh? Did your partners leave you too?"

Alice gave an unnoticeable but devious smile and she immediately took advantage of the Ezekiel's naivety.

"Oh! My group ran off and left me! Boo hoo!" she started to cry crocodile tears "Ca-Can you please take me with you?"

Ezekiel's heart immediately went out to the girl "Sure eh! Lets go!" he started to continue walking, expecting her to follow him until she called out for him to stop.

"W-Wait!"

The homeschooled boy turned around to find her still on the ground.

"Can you please carry me? Please? I hurt my leg and it hurts too kuch to walk! Please?"

Ezekiel hesitated but then gave in. He couldn't just deny her could he?

"…Alright"

He approached her, turning his back to her and bent down.

"Hop on my back, eh!"

Alice pounced onto him and he almost toppled over, but managed to keep himself from falling and started to steadily, yet slowly and with great difficulty, carry her with him.

He couldn't see the devious and triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

"Ugh! Look what you did! Now we've lost James and Allan!"

Tonia angrily blamed Brianna for there separation from the boys.

"Just when James and I were getting cozy…"

"Yeah! I'm sure that extra coating of lip gloss is a real boy magnet!" Brianna replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"At least it looks good on me! Have you seen you lipstick? You should wear a different one each day"

"Some of us don't treat our lipstick the same as we treat our boyfriends!"

Tonia gave a shocked look to Brianna, shocked she would actually go there before turning it into a glare. Brianna gave a smug smile.

**

* * *

Confession Cam (Washroom Cam):**

**Brianna: **BURN! _/pumps her fist/_

**End of Confessional.**

* * *

Bridgette, Lindsay and Zakk finally made it to the finish line. Chris, Blaineley and Chef were getting a tan on the other side.

The three passed the mark.

"Yeah! Alright!" Bridgette cheered.

"We made it!" Lindsay celebrated.

"THE HOT MIRAGE WAS RIGHT!" Zakk cheered.

Chris, Blaineley and Chef approached them. Chris was about to speak but Blaineley immediately stole the opportunity.

"Congratulations! You are the first three to make it to the oasis!" she greeted the victors, ignoring the glare Chris cast her for stealing the spotlight from him… again "Now you get to wait for the rest to arrive and see who your other team members will be!"

"We're on the same team?" Lindsay asked, excited "Yay! Isn't this great Zakk?"

'It sure is!" Zakk replied, grinning at her.

Allan and James suddenly arrived.

"Congra-" Blaineley started but this time, Chris stole the position from her "Congratulations, Allan and James! You two are the fourth and fifth contestants to arrive!" he spoke and gave a smug smile to her as she glared at him while Allan and James joined Bridgette, Lindsay and Zakk "Together with Bridgette, Lindsay and Zack, you form Team Yellow!"

The five cheered as they raised their fists in the air.

Just then Zakk noticed something. He turned to Bridgette and Lindsay.

"Hey! Where's Alice?"

"Oh my gosh! We lost Alexis!" Lindsay realized, once again getting a name wrong despite the fact Zakk just said it.

"Hey, isn't that her?" James suddenly spoke, pointing at two figures that he and Allan observed approaching.

Indeed, it was Alice, riding on top of Ezekiel.

"Why is she riding Elijah?" Lindsay asked confused "Are they playing horsy?"

Ezekiel was now able to sprint a little as he carried Alice, who just enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Shann and Heather suddenly appeared from either side of a sand dune. They both spotted each other at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" both spoke simultaneously and continued to do so for their brief conversation.

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"STOP THAT!"

It was then that they noticed the finish line and Ezekiel and Alice on their way to it.

"We'll settle this later!" Heather told her haughtily and turned to Duncan and Blake behind her "Lets go!"

"Oh no! You're not beating me!"

Shann gave chase, followed by Harold and Cody.

Tonia and Brianna emerged.

"Hey look! There's the finish line!" Tonia pointed out "And looks like everyone is almost there!"

"C'mon!' Brianna ushered her as the two immediately followed.

Bridgette, Lindsay and Zakk peered, trying to make out who was in the lead.

Shann passed Duncan, then Blake and was now side by side with Heather.

"Oh no you don't!" Heather growled but Shann merely grew more determined.

Duncan saw Harold running beside him "Out of the way Doris!" he attempted to push the dork down but Harold managed to recover just as Duncan tripped over his own feet.

"Ha! Take that Duncan!"

Duncan growled and quickly got up as Cody, Tonia and Brianna passed him, not wanting to lose or drop back any further.

Shann chuckled "See you at the finish line, uptight loser!" and with that, she passed Heather, followed by Ezekiel and Alice.

Heather attempted to catch up, passing Ezekiel and Alice while Shann made it to the finish line and cheered "YES!" Heather arrived started panting as she cast a glare at the smirking freethinker.

Alice suddenly sensed the rest catching up "Hurry Mister Ezekiel! There catching up to us!"

"I'm trying eh!"

That was when Alice formed an idea. She partially lowered a leg down into Ezekiel's legs, tripping him. Heather gasped, but was the only one to see it. As he fell flat on his face, Alice quickly got up and proceeded to run to the finish line. Ezekiel lifted his face to look up, only in time to be trampled by Blake, Harold, Cody, Tonia, Brianna and Duncan in that order. He raised his face again, this time full of injuries.

Alice quickly passed the finish line and cheerfully proclaimed her win "Yay! I win!" she gave a cute smile.

Bridgette, Lindsay and Zakk quickly approached her.

"Alice! Are you okay?" Bridgette asked the girl, concerned "We got separated"

"I'm fine…" Alice spoke in a sickly sweet voice "Though I was very scared!"

**

* * *

Confession Cam (Washroom Cam):**

**Heather: **I saw everything! _/looks aggressive/ _she is SO the Alejandro of this season, just with a little twist. If she thinks she's got everybody fooled, just wait till I get my game on!

**End of Confessional.**

* * *

Blake, Harold and Cody crossed the finish line.

"Welcome Shann, Heather, Alice, Blake and Harold! You are the second team of the season!" Chris alerted the five "As of now, you are Team Pink!"

"Yay! Team Pink!" Alice cheered as Heather rolled her eyes at her, even though this was a true reaction and not one to look 'cute' and 'innocent' "It's so CUTE!" Blake shrugged "Normally I prefer dark colors, but if the cute lady likes it, I'm okay with it…"

"Wait! What about me?" Cody asked

Tonia, Brianna and Duncan crossed the finish line as Chris answered his question "You are the first member of the last team, Team Blue!" Blaineley continued "Joining you will be Tonia, Brianna, Duncan and… Ezekiel!" Just then, Ezekiel literally dragged himself across the finish line, bruised and battered.

"Oh my goodness!" Alice said with fake worry, approaching Zeke "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm-AAAHH!" he cried out in pain as Chris, Chef and Blaineley stepped over him.

**So! Will the contestants get along with their teammates? **_**Blaineley raised the question as Heather backed away from Blake and Brianna and Tonia glared at each other.**_

**Who will win it this season? **_**Chris asked the audience.**_

_**Blaineley ended the show**_

**Lights, fights and a whole lot of sights, right here on Total… Drama… Re-Relaoded!**

**

* * *

Next Location:**_ India_


End file.
